Mitchell's Best Friend
by Cupcake001
Summary: Alice was transformed in the 1950s, by her best friend Mitchell. She turned into a monster, a vampire. She was 24 years old, when she was killed. She became Mitchell's pillar of support and his ally. She stuck by him, even when Herrick appeared. She gained humanity through her friendships with George, Annie and Nina. This is her story... Mitchell/OC. No Mitchell/Annie.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice Murphy and I am a monster - a Vampire. I died in the 1950s, age 24 at the hands, of the vampire named Mitchell. He is my best friend, as crazy as it sounds. I became friends with Annie, a ghost and George, a werewolf. This is my story…


	2. Prologue - Meeting Annie

I grinned at Mitchell, through the window screen of my blue Fiesta. He beamed back at me, his brown eyes sparkling in the sun. I sighed loudly, opening my car door, and glanced up at the hand in front of me. George's cute puppy-dog eyes, peered at me, inviting to help me out off my car. I accepted, grasping his hand firmly, allowing him to pull me out off my Fiesta. I strolled around to the boot, pulling out my suitcases and placing them on the pavement, outside of my new flat. I turned to face the boys, and smiling happily.

"Oh, c'mon, guys!" Mitchell said, bravely, taking his house keys from his pocket, and opening the front door.

"I'm excited! A new life, a new house and a new start." I cheered positively, glancing at my two best friends. We entered the house, and looked around.

"I call the biggest bedroom" I screamed out, making George cover his ears. Mitchell groaned, shaking his head. The look on his face made me giggle. I raced up the stairs and entered the first door, throwing the door wide open. I looked around and screamed.

"Al, Al, Alice" I heard Mitchell scream, from downstairs. I heard the boys rush up the stairs, eager to find me.

I stared at the women, in front off me, in shock. "You can see me?" She asked, like she hadn't spoken to anyone in a long time. I nodded, mutely, unable to find my voice. She grinned, obviously happy to speak to someone. The feeling of having a cold shower rushed over me, like a waterfall, when she suddenly hugged me. I shivered, as I stated "You are a ghost, aren't you?" She nodded, almost jumping up and down. The ghost introduced herself as Annie. I opened my mouth, to give my name when both George and Mitchell tumbled into the room, the latter entering first.

"Who the hell are you?" George asked, looking confused, holding a phone charger. I raised an eyebrow at the weird choice of weapon.

"You can see me too?" Annie questioned again, looking positively delighted. "She's a ghost, guys" I explained, sensing their confusion. George was gaping at Annie, looking a bit like a goldfish.

"Ok, well, Annie, my name is Alice and that's Mitchell and George. They are my best friends and flat mates. Mitchell and I are vampires. Mitchell turned me in the 50s. Umm, George is a werewolf. I guess that is why we can see you, seeing as we are all supernatural" I explained, scanning the bedroom.

I explored the rest of the house, trying to decide which bedroom is the biggest. I entered a bedroom, glancing at the interior of the room, when Mitchell tumbled through the door and started to jump on the bed.

"Well, this room is mine" He explained, after seeing my shocked face. He snuggled down into the covers, making himself comfortable. I giggled, peering at his face, which was squashed into the pillow.

"Mitchell, can I ask you a question?" I asked, placing myself on the bed. Mitchell lifted his head, spying out my upset expression. He instantly sat up, looking serious for once. He inched closer to me, wanting to comfort me.

"What is it, Al?"

"Will Henrick find us, you, here? Will we be safe here? I don't want you or George to get hurt. You are my family; my brothers." I asked; fear running though my veins like a river, tears exploding in my eyes. Mitchell sensed my fear and anguish and drew me into a hug. I breathed in his scent, the feeling of home settling over me.

"We can face anything, you, George and I. We are a team."

"And Annie too." I peered at him, with a hopeful expression.

He stared at me, for what seemed the longest time, then finally nodded, closing his eyes and whispered "Umm, of course"

I squealed happily, leaping at him and wrapping my arms around him. He hesitantly wrapped arms around my waist. I sighed, and muttered "How long have you known me, Mitchell?"

"Ahhh, since the 50s" He replied, confused by the question.

"And, yet, you can't even hug me" I answered, hurt by the lack of friendship, he showed me.

He didn't reply, just stared at me.

"Ok" I uttered turning and walking out of the room. Mitchell grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking away.

"I'm sorry" He apologised, drawing me into a hug.

I withdraw from the hug, turning and walked down, joining Annie and George downstairs. Mitchell followed me. A cup of tea was thrust into my hands, as I glanced up into Annie's eyes. I smiled in thanks, giving her a hug. She passed a cup to Mitchell, as my eyes flashed over my family; George, the kind hearted Werewolf, Mitchell, the non-blood drinking Vampire and Annie, the most Humanised ghost ever.


	3. Chapter 3 ( Episode 1)

**Disclaimer – I don't own being Human UK, I just own Alice. **

**Remember to Review!**

**Everyone dies, actually can I start that again, everyone deserves a death. I was going to die of old age, well that was the plan. Mitchell was going to go down in a blaze of gunfire and glory, not cold, alone and shit scared. He didn't think death would smile at him first. Death was always a certainty, the punch line we could all see coming, but not for Mitchell. **_**Alice was meant to live a long happy life filled with joy and laughter. She wasn't meant to die at the hands of her best friend. She never realised Mitchell would be the death of her. Alice wanted to live life to the full, I guess even death didn't stop her. **_**For a vampire, death isn't the end but the beginning. So here we are, overlooked and forgotten, unnatural and supernatural, watching the dance from the sidelines. At least, I was surrounded by friends and family. At least I got that bit right. You know, the worst thing about being a ghost, it's lonely. You will give anything for that, home and comfort. The feel of skin against skin, that says it's ok, I'm here. The hunger, the most basic instinct. You might even drag others in to this world of the dead, even if it means turn them into monsters too. Then there are the ones like George. The ones that should have died, but shattered and bloody, they walk way from the train wreck, but at what cost, they are scarred, transformed. They are monsters now too, aberrations, the stuff of nightmares, the big bad wolf. So what do we have left to look forward too, us refuges. Maybe, if we still deserve such a thing as mercy, we find each other. – Annie, Pilot **

**This is set in Episode 1 and in Alice's point of view. **

I was curled up on the sofa, watching the TV show, the real hustle. George was staring intently at the screen. I rolled my eyes at George's obsession with the show. Mitchell saw my gesture and grinned at me, obviously knowing my line of thought. A cup of tea was placed next to me, on the coffee table.

"Here, Alice"

"Thanks Annie" I muttered, glancing up at her face. She nodded.

The doorbell rang, loudly, echoing around the flat.

"Pizza!" Mitchell cheered, jumping off the sofa. Unluckily for him, Annie reached the door first, pulling it open firmly.

"Hi" Annie chirped, happily.

"Hello, £20 please"

Annie nodded, just as Mitchell pushed past her, grabbed the pizza and shoved the money in the Pizza delivery guy's hand. Mitchell walked in, holding a pizza box and looking very gleeful. I laughed, and when he opened the box, I grabbed a slice of Pizza.

Annie turned to us, after slamming the door loudly, and stated proudly "He could see me"

"He could so see you" Mitchell said, munching happily on a piece of pizza.

"I'm happy for you, Annie" I grinned.

"Thanks guys, so who wants Tea?" Annie asked.

"AH!" George exploded "You always make tea. There are mugs of Tea everywhere and you can't even drink it." George caught my expression. "You can't drink yet you still make it. Oh My God, It's driving me insane"

"Yes, ok. It makes me feel normal like I have a routine" Annie explained. I nodded; I understand that.

"You're a ghost!" George cried

"Yes, I know. Are you finished with these?" Annie said, collecting up the dirty mugs, some of which were filled with cold tea.

"Oh, you both off then" I questioned, as both George and Mitchell stood up.

"Yeah, we have work, then its George's time of the month." Mitchell stated, picking up his jacket.

"Tell you what, I won't miss that. I would be cuddled up on the sofa, with tea and Pride and Prejudice. If someone tried to talk to me, I would have bitten their head off. I suppose, for you that is the case." Annie said, still holding the mugs.

"We will see you later" Mitchell grinned cheekily, walking out the door with George.

"Here, let me help." I offered, grabbing some mugs and taking them into the kitchen.

"Actually, Alice, can you go the supermarket and pick up some stuff for me." Annie asked, handing me a list.

"Sure" I said, walking to the door and slamming it behind me.

When I had finished getting the shopping, it was nightfall. I looked up and saw a bright full moon in the sky. I opened the front door and walked inside. Annie was in the kitchen; most likely making a cup of tea. The door was pushed wide open and the boys came tumbling in. Annie walked over to them and questioned "I thought it was George's time of the month."

"It is. He is doing it here" Mitchell explained, holding something in his arms.

"I just hovered" Annie complained. I walked further into the living room and spotted George moving the tables out of the way.

"George, Wait" Mitchell cautioned.

"Close the curtains, so we can't see the windows and put some music on loudly" George commanded, looking panicked. I complied, shutting the curtains, blocking the world out. Annie turned on the stereo as loud as it can get.

"What are we meant to be doing when he is doing his thing?" Annie asked, playing with the volume controls on the stereo.

"Get the hell out" Mitchell replied looking, for once, scared.

"Can I watch?" Annie requested. I stopped and turned to face her. "What?"

"I just want to see what happens?" Annie shrugged.

"This isn't like when you were six watching you cat having kittens. It's private." George said pleadingly.

"You have seen me since my death. The rules of privately have got a bit muddy."

"She has a point" I said, drawing the attention back on me.

George sputtered and Mitchell ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like you can hurt me" Annie stated.

"Maybe she should, its part of you" Mitchell caved, making hand gestures.

George gaped "Ok, well, stay in the kitchen and away from its eye sight, if it sees you, I don't know what it would do"

Annie nodded as George screamed and dropped the china he was holding.

"Its starting" He panted.

Mitchell and I made a quick getaway outside; Mitchell holding the TV and me holding the shopping. We sat on the steps and listened to the screams of our friend. I sighed, and rested my head on Mitchell's shoulder. I snuggled in to his arm more when he wrapped his arm around my waist. I jumped when Annie joined us. We glanced at each other and Annie whispered into the night "He's gone"

The sky started to turn a light blue colour, when we returned into our flat. The place was wrecked, nearly everything destroyed. I glanced around and noticed George lying in a heap on the floor.

"Oh George" I cried rushing over to him and picking up his discharged t shirt on the floor. Mitchell moved towards me, picked up George and moved up stairs.

A few Minutes later, Mitchell came downstairs and started to sort through the wrecked furniture. I grabbed some black bin linings from the kitchen and passed them to Mitchell, who stuffed the pieces hastily in the bags. Half an hour later, I was placing the last 2 bags into Mitchell's room.

"Hey, Al, are you ok?" I heard Mitchell ask behind me.

"I have had an epiphany. I am so protective over you and George. I want nothing to happen to any of you including Annie." I replied without turning around. "I guess this is my humanity"

"I never said sorry, did I?"

"What?"

"For turning you and Lau-" He cleared his throat "Its just you are my best friend and I couldn't do it without you"

"Its fine, Mitchell. You're my best friend too. I will stick by you until my dying day" I grinned, then turned serious "Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you already did." He grinned, cocky. "What is it?"

"Have you turned anyone else?" I asked, deadly serious. Mitchell hesitated, looking sheepish.

"Oh My God, Mitchell! Who? Who was it? I can help if you want?" I panicked, pacing around.

"Umm, Lauren Drake from the Hospital" He answered shameful. I gave him a hug, knowing he needed support because he feels guilty. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, spinning me around. I giggled, laughing loudly.

"Ok, I feel sick now" I laughed, making Mitchell place me on the ground again. "Thanks, now tell me anything."

"Ok, it happened about a month ago, Lauren and I met, flirted and she asked me out on a date. I said yes, obviously. We went to a café and had lunch. One thing lead to another and…" He trailed off, looking depressed.

"You had sex, and you bit her which turned her into a Vampire" I filled in, watching his expression.

"How did you know?" He questioned, looking puzzled.

"I have been your best friend, for God knows how long, I know you and your methods" I explained.

He nodded, looking relieved.

"Well, I am going to check on George." I said, standing up from the bed. He nodded, following me out the bedroom. I turned left and he turned right. I knocked on George's door and waited for a reply. It came several moments later, I heard George call out "Come in". I opened the door and walked in, spying George on the bed, looking tired.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying to judge his expression. He nodded, looking worn out.

"It must have been a tough night" I stated, feeling sorry for him. "Annie, I think, has made you a cuppa."

"Yeah, let's go downstairs"

I wondered downstairs with George close at my heels, spotting Mitchell and Annie cleaning up the mess.

"Oh God, What did_ he _do?" George groaned. I patted his shoulder, which resulted in him hugging me. I laughed loudly.

"The place is pretty much savaged but we saved what we can. I'm sensing a trip to IKEA and you know how I feel about that." Mitchell said darkly.

"Why, don't you guys go out and I will clean up the rest, it's the least that I can do" George said, looking sorry.

"Owen is coming over!" Annie squealed excited.

"Owen who?" George questioned.

"Owen, your landlord and my Fiancée, Ex Fiancée" Annie explained. She handed Mitchell a pad which contained a list.

"Number one, have you been shagging Janey Harris? What?" Mitchell read.

"Janey Harris always fancied him, if she had known I had died, she would have been here before the ambulance." Annie explained.

"Number two" Mitchell cleared his throat "Has my sister had a baby? AWW!"

"Yeah, because she and her husband have been trying for a baby. Her husband's name is Robin and he is a postman." Annie smiled.

"Oh My God! Is everyone taking stupid pills today?" George exclaimed, causing me to snigger quietly. "Annie, you can't be here! He buried you remember? You can't be within 10 miles of this house."

"But…" Annie complained

"No, I'm sorry; we have to protect the household. The neighbours would be outside with fire and pitchforks"

"Guys, Calm down" I spoke up but my plea fell on deaf ears except Mitchell's, who put his arm around me.

"You have just smashed up the household! You lost your lover, now you can't bear to see me with mine" Annie accused, with fire burning in her eyes.

George sputtered but was unable to form a complete sentence. Finally he croaked "That wasn't me"

Annie was about to answer back when the doorbell rang.

"Ok, Annie upstairs, now. George, Alice acts normal" Mitchell commanded, gaining control of the situation. I snorted.

"Ok, umm, Janey Harris" Annie reminded, rushing up the stairs.

"Ok" Mitchell took a deep breath "Let's go"

"Ask about the dodgy tap. No, I will. Just leave the talking to me. We are just three normal people, who are renting a flat" George said to Mitchell, who raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Mitchell opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell. We spoke on the phone"

"Yeah, Hi. Owen" Owen introduced as he shook hands with Mitchell.

"This is George and Alice" Mitchell gestured.

I waved and George shook his hand. Owen and Mitchell walked over to the living room. I spotted Annie peering around the stairs. I glared at her, warning her with my eyes. She shrugged, making me roll my eyes.

"What happened to the furniture?" Owen asked.

"Um, we didn't want the clutter of the twenty first century. Why would we want this sofa or that chair? Shouldn't we be striving for something more spiritual?" George turned to Mitchell "What was I saying?"

Mitchell looked lost, glancing at Owen.

"I just thought you were re-decorating?" Owen muttered, staring at us like we were insane. I laughed quietly at the look on Mitchell and George's face.

"Yeah, that would have made more sense" George stated.

A loud bang from upstairs made all of us look up.

"George, will you see what that is?" I asked, knowing it is Annie.

"Yes, Thank you Alice" George thanked, wanting to get out of the living room.

George rushed up the stairs, while I asked Owen if he wanted a drink.

"Yes, a beer would be good, thanks" Owen said, glancing at me. I nodded and wandered into the kitchen to grab the beer. I faintly heard Mitchell and Owen discuss Annie and the house.

"Here" I said, walking back to the living room and handing the beer to Owen.

"Thanks" Owen took a few sips. George came down, holding a broom.

"What was it?" Owen asked.

"What? Oh, it was a Pigeon" George lied, awkwardly.

"A Pigeon" Mitchell questioned

"Is it gone?" Owen asked, drinking his beer.

George nodded "I killed it"

Mitchell choked on his drink "Killed it?" He coughed.

"With a shoe" George nodded, making me giggle.

There was an awkward silence, which I broke by tapping my fingers on my leg. A habit, I had when things got uncomfortable.

"Well, I should go, things to do" Owen placed his drink down and stood up.

"Ok, well, like I said we are really happy here" Mitchell said, opening the door for Owen.

"Bye" George waved. Mitchell closed the door firmly and turned to George stating "You're a spy, aren't you?"

"Oh, Shut up" George muttered.

"I'm serious! You kept so calm!" Mitchell laughed "Have you had training?"

I rolled my eyes. _Oh Mitchell!_ I thought.

Annie came down the stairs and stared at the spot Owen had just been.

"Was this his?" Annie asked, holding the beer bottle. Mitchell nodded, mutely.

"He loved you very much Annie. The way he talked about you." Mitchell said quietly.

"Oh, did you ask about the tap?" George asked causing me to slap him around the head. "Oww!" He squealed, causing Mitchell to roll his eyes.

"Right, I am off to work." George mumbled, picking up his jacket and walking out the door.

"I am off too!" Mitchell said, following George out the door. I waved goodbye, beaming at him.

It was after midnight, and I was curled up on the sofa, eating ice cream and almost falling asleep when George and Mitchell tumbled in the flat, covered in blood.

I jumped up clumsily, the blanket falling off me and asked "What happened?"

"Lauren killed Becca" George gasped, pulling off his bloody hospital uniform.

"What? Becca who?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Becca from the hospital" George explained with blood all over his face.

George wandered into the kitchen to join Annie, who of course was making Tea.

"Is he ok?" I heard Annie ask George from the kitchen as Mitchell slumped against the sofa, looking upset.

"Mitchell, are you ok?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He stayed mute, giving me no indication if he heard me.

"The effort it must take, of every minute, of every day, to not be like them" George said from the kitchen.

I lay my head on Mitchell's shoulder and let the peace overtake me.


End file.
